1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paperboard cartons and more particularly to a two-piece tray-type carton formed from separate but identical tray-shaped components which may be joined together in both hinged and latchable relationships.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 219,132; Des. 222,786; Des. 225,512; Des. 230,569; Des. 236,692; Des. 241,820; Des. 241,821; Des. 241,822; Des. 244,833; Des. 245,579; Des. 256,097; Des. 263,684; Des. 263,798; 265,589; 1,251,921; 1,367,356; 1,950,934; 2,771,986; 2,898,028; 2,917,218; 3,013,711; 3,038,650; 3,315,796; 3,338,468; 3,412,888; 3,511,433; 3,576,271; 3,827,624;* 3,876,130; 3,968,921; 3,968,922; 4,013,214; 4,132,344; 4,143,805; 4,226,358; 4,266,713* 4,232,816; 4,294,371; 4,360,147.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a tray-type container and a cover formed from two identical, nestable, hingeable, interlockable components.